


Be Mine

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, School Dances, Teacher Chaperons, Teachers AU, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She agreed to chaperon the dance because she didn’t have a Valentine. But now, looking at all the little kids with dates on the dance floor, she realized how sad that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> titles are inspired by sweetheart candies

_I shouldn’t have agreed to this._

_I mean, just look at them! And look at me!_

_They’re never going to let me live this down Monday. Or for the rest of the year. Or until they’ve graduated out of the goddamn school._

_I hate this._

_I shouldn’t have come._

She agreed to chaperon the school dance because she didn’t have a Valentine. But now, looking out at all the little kids with dates on the dance floor, she realized how sad that was. She was twenty-seven and didn’t have a date. The children were ten and had dates. Not all of them, but enough to make her self-conscious about being alone. Which she shouldn’t have been. They were only children, after all. But her coworkers also having dates didn’t help. At least she had Harper for the time being.

“I wonder if they snuck in alcohol.” The blonde mumbled from beside her, her chin in her hand as she looked out at the students swaying back and forth to the music.

Maya raised her brows. “They’re fifth graders, Harper.”

She shrugged, eyes wide. “Who knows what they do when they’re not at school. You know what it was like to be that age.”

“Yeah, I played Pac Man and ate pizza all day.” She rolled her eyes, looked away from her delusional best friend with a shake of her head.

Her friend was about to further argue but her girlfriend appeared in the doorway of the gym and Harper let out a little squeal. “See you, Maya.” She said, got up from the table, kissed the black haired woman’s cheek, then rushed over to Monroe. Harper took her girlfriend’s hand and guided her over to the refreshment table. Maya knew she wouldn’t be seeing her for the rest of the night.

_Alone and suffering._

Okay, so maybe she was being a little overdramatic, but she couldn’t _help it._ She was incredibly bored and the cheesy music, while she usually liked it, was giving her a horrid headache. All she wanted to do was go home, savor a bottle of vodka, and catch up on _Grey’s Anatomy._ Sadly, the dance had two hours left so she opted for going to the cupcake stand and stuffing her face with too much sugar, but right when she was about to get up someone else sat down in Harper’s seat next to her.

“Want one?” She turned and saw Octavia, her fellow fifth grade teacher and hopeless crush offering her a small plate that had a pink cupcake sitting on it just calling her name.

Maya nodded, began licking at the icing. “Thanks.” She tried to not stare, she really did, but she couldn’t _help it._ The tan woman looked breathtaking. Okay, so she was wearing red skinny jeans, a white and pink Valentine’s themed graphic t-shirt, and her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun, _but still._ She was gorgeous, and Maya couldn’t help but to admire her.

Though that was nothing new.

Maya’d had a crush on the other woman ever since her first day. Octavia had transferred from the neighboring elementary school, though she’d been teaching first grade instead of fifth. Maya was told to help her out if she needed, but unsurprisingly she didn’t; Octavia was a fast learner and a quick adjuster. The kids loved her most out of all the fifth grade teachers because she wavered from the written teaching schedule frequently. But the kids were learning and actually paying attention, so no one mentioned it.

“What are you looking at?” Her amused tone brought Maya out of her pining thoughts.

“Huh?”

Octavia arched a brow. “You were staring at me.”

 _Shit. Busted._ Maya cringed a little, tried to think of an excuse, but came up with nothing. “Sorry,” She muttered, then went back to her cupcake and hoped that her face wasn’t as red as she figured it was.

“Hmm.” The brunette smirked slightly, scooted closer to the other woman. “Do you have a date?” She asked innocently.

Maya eyed her carefully, shook her head. “Do you?”

She shook her head a little too happily. “Ridin solo.” Then she stood up and extended her hand to the other woman. “Wanna be mine?” She asked with hope clear in her voice.

The black haired woman stared at her, mouth slightly ajar in clear shock. Her eyes were wide, nearly bulging out of her head. “Uh, w-what?” She asked, her head beginning to fuzz over.

Octavia leaned down in front of her, their noses nearly touching, a little grin on her lips. “Do you want to be my date?” She asked slowly, enunciating every syllable, the grin turning into a smirk.

“Yes.” Maya answered without hesitation. She grabbed Octavia’s hand and the taller woman led them both into the sea of dancing children.

So maybe being a chaperon wasn’t _that_ bad.


End file.
